In the modern world, it is increasingly common for a person to have several associated telephone numbers. For example, a person may have a landline telephone at his or her place of residence, another landline telephone at his or her workplace, a personal wireless telephone, and a wireless telephone for business use. Each telephone typically has a different number. In addition, some persons may carry a simplified communicator device that is internally a telephone, but has a simplified user interface and is used for calling a designated number, for example a private response center as described in more detail below.
A person may wish to arrange for calls to one of his or her telephone numbers to be relayed to a different number. For example, the person may be expecting an important business call, but may need to step out of the office carrying only a mobile telephone. Certain mechanisms exist for forwarding or otherwise relaying calls directed to one telephone number to a different telephone number, but these mechanisms typically require complex manual setup, and may be easily forgotten.